Many families use a separate cot, toddler bed and single bed as a baby grows into a toddler then a child or young adult, requiring multiple purchasing and either storage or disposal of the sleeping units as each becomes redundant. A single unit which could serve each of these functions would be advantageous.
When babies or small children move around in cots or cribs, they may come into contact with hard faces of the cot walls or bars, which may cause bruising or discomfort. Removable upholstered “bumpers” comprising upholstered foam panels with tie or Velcro connections are available, which are suitable for tying or sticking to cots with bars. However, the use of ties means that these bumpers are generally not suitable for attachment to cots with solid walls. Moreover, conventional cot bumpers are not suitable for babies once they can sit up as they allow the child to gain a foothold and climb out or become caught up in the bumper.